Bloom
by Czigany
Summary: Мор. Утопия / Pathologic. Slight Artemiy Burakh/Daniil Dankovsky (Burakovsky). Sometimes something magical happens out in the steppe at night. Sometimes there are witnesses. - Complete. [Cover art by MachShfive]


"Really?" Daniil's brow furrowed with skepticism before smoothing again. "No, surely not. Such a phenomenon would have the naturalists of the Capital flocking here for even a glimpse, and since they clearly are not..." the bachelor trailed off, his conclusion hanging unsaid in the air between them.

Artemiy's lips curled ever so slightly, the tiny smile softening the lines of his face as he shook his head. "It is a well guarded secret; one the brides of the steppe do not often share. If you do not believe me, I would love the chance to prove the great Dankovsky wrong."

Daniil narrowed his eyes, brilliant mind racing to calculate whether the haruspex was merely teasing him or telling the truth. Finally he set aside his papers and stood, rolling his shirtsleeves down and stalking towards the door as he buttoned the cuffs. It was only once he had gathered his coat from the rack by the door that he looked back to where Artemiy still stood calmly beside his desk.

"Well?" He huffed impatiently. "Are you coming or shall I wander the steppes alone tonight without a clue as to where I am going?"

Artemiy chuckled under his breath as he followed the bachelor out onto the street and led him through the town. They paused when they reached the edge of the Earth Quarter, the fields spreading outward, seemingly stretching on forever in the dark of the late evening.

"I don't suppose you have a lantern," Daniil sighed, knowing the answer already.

Hiding a grin, Artemiy caught Daniil's hand in his own and tugged him forward. "There is no need, oinon. I have walked these paths enough to do so in my sleep. Besides, you would not be able to observe properly if you had one."

He ignored the bachelor's soft scoff and continued to lead them both through the fields. When the megre lights of the town had been swallowed by the dark of the night, the haruspex squeezed gently at the fingers he held. The dance they had come to see was about to begin.

He knew the moment that Daniil noticed what was happening around them because his steps slowed and his grip grew lax. "What..? Burakh… These lights…"

Artemiy nodded, still pulling the distracted bachelor along the path through the long grass. All around them, little sparks were igniting in the field, their soft green light painting everything with an otherworldly glow. "It's twyre," he explained, "a rare and special strain that blooms for only one night a year. What luck that you were here to see it."

A breeze stirred before Daniil could reply, catching the seeds and throwing them into the air where they danced playfully around the two of them. Artemiy turned to watch Daniil, smiling at the blatant awe present on the face of the normally cynical bachelor.

"Beautiful, isn't it," the haruspex murmured, using their clasped hands to draw Daniil nearer.

Daniil hummed in distracted agreement, reaching out with his free hand to catch one of the luminous seeds. He rolled it between gloved fingers, observing it with fascination before letting it go. Finally he tore his gaze away from the spectacle surrounding them, only to flush at how close together they now stood. "What are the properties of this variety?" he asked, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"They're largely undiscovered," Artemiy admitted, leaning into the bachelor's space and lowering his voice as though telling a great secret. "Partially because of its limited lifespan, but also because of how jealously the brides guard these fields, even from my hands."

"And why is that?" Daniil whispered back, caught in the spell of the night and the phenomenon they had just witnessed.

The haruspex smiled again, free hand coming up to gently stroke Daniil's cheek. "According to the brides, those who are lucky enough to catch the bloom must also be lucky in other ways. Any Kin who can prove that they have seen it is sure to win the heart of the bride of their choice."

"Ah, well…" Daniil blushed harder, but didn't pull away. "Perhaps they're right. Did you have your eye on one?"

"I did," Artemiy replied, and without further delay he pressed a soft kiss to the bachelor's mouth.


End file.
